Running In Circles
by OdditiesOfCalamity
Summary: Lavi's gotta promblem, he's in love with kanda but kanda's in love with Allen but little do they know that Allen is in love with Lavi and everything gets just plain weird.KandaXLavi KandaXAllen AllenXTyki AllenXLavi summery confusing   ; REVISED 3
1. Chapter 1

_"You touch me again Usagi and I will kill you." Kanda growled voice dropping in an angry threat. His eyes narrowed dangrously in a promise of death at the red headed youth. Lavi just grinned, trying to feign innocence, and put his hands up quickly as Mugen's glimmering edge came up to meet the pale shallow of his neck; his innocent smile soon becoming a nervous grimace. _

_"But you looked like you needed a hug!" Lavi chimed, backing away as Kanda advanced growing angrier as Lavi spoke,_

_"Usagi, you didn't "hug" me, you ATTACKED ME!" he yelled furiously. Just then Allen rounded the corner, his red hand over his stomach and eyes closed in contentment. An aura of singing happiness emanated brightly from him. Kanda twitched as the aura reached out towards him; Lavi gulped, his face clouded over and a sweat drop appearing over his head. Lavi expected Kanda to start freaking out and slash around randomly trying to kill everything in sight, but instead he actually lowered his sword, his head downcast in shadows. After that he simply walked away the aura of darkness surrounding him on par with that of with Allen's happy one, the boy must have just eaten again. Lavi sighed and gave a weak smile as Allen walked towards him soft smile on his face,_

_"What 'cha doing just standing here Lavi? Did Kanda yell at you for attacking him again?" He inquired cheerily, Lavi grumbled a bit and did the whole fake tear thing and nodded, Allen laughed and patted his shoulder sympathetically,_

_"I was going down to practice for a while to work of the food, want to come with me?" he asked but Lavi turned him down, deciding to go the library to sit down and think for a while. He had a lot to think about these days...mostly about Kanda. It was quite apparent to himself (and most others) that he had fallen for the angry and pensive sword wielding warrior. But for all the obvious-ness of the situation it would seem that Kanda was still irratatly oblivious to the matter. Besides...Kanda was in love with Allen, not that he would ever notice it. Lavi sighed again and walked out of the library._

_*********Kanda POV_

_"Stupid Usagi, won't freaking leave me alone." Kanda muttered disgruntledly. He was just this close to taking Lavi's head off before the baka moyashi came in. Kanda's brooding face wavered and broke at the thought of him._

_"God, why did he have to be all glowy like that? Guys shouldn't glow! IT'S WEIRD!" He shouted out to the walls, his face growing hot. He rounded the corner, his face in his hands as he tried to calm down his stupid rapidly beating heart, and it had just started working before he ran into something very solid and short; he looked down to see the fluffy white silvery hair of Allen. Allen looked up at Kanda, his bright gray eyes glimmering against his pale silky white skin, Kanda gulped and he followed a line of sweat trickling down his slender neck._

_ "Oh, hey Kanda! I could have used you a bit earlier, I was just training!" He greeted, his voice melodic and cheerful. They were still really close and Kanda could feel his sweet hot breath on his neck,_

_ "I'm all sweaty, I was heading for the bath ya wanna come too Kanda?" He invited grinning innocently, Kanda strained himself - God the thoughts running through his head right now - Allen gave him a questioning glace, wondering why Kanda was all stiffened up like he was._

_ "No. Now would you get out of my way already." Kanda grunted pushing Allen out of the way doing and everything he could not to just push him down instead and strip him down and kiss him so hard he would cry. Kanda practically ran back to his room, his face and skin was on fire he collapsed onto the cold sheets of his bed and tried to take deep breaths but he kept thinking of his hand fondling down the smooth pale skin of the moyashi and the cute cries he would make as he's hand grazed over the sensitive skin of his chest. God it was a wonder that he had kept his hands from straying onto the defenseless idiot… he could have ran his hands all over that creamy white skin, leading his mouth down a trail of fire that would make young Allen moan in extasy. _

_"Damn it!" Kanda yelled, buring his face into his pillow biting it onto the soft fabric and forcing the thoughts from his mind until he finally blacked out._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lavi's POV again ^-^_

_Lavi leaned back into the chair a book balanced on his face trying to breath and clear his mind. Lavi sighed and finally decided to give up on concentrating on the book; he didn't even know what it was, he had just picked it up at random. He got up groaning slightly as his limbs stretched - all of a sudden Kanda popped into his head… shite. Lavi hurriedly went to get the picture of his butt naked figure out of his head. _

_ "I need to get some help." he sighed pathetically._

_ "Hey Lavi, where are you going?" Lenalee's high pitched voice came up from behind him making him jump. He looked over at the blue-green pigtailed girl._

_ "Who knows… just gonna wonder around for a bit." He said shortly and then left, leaving Lenalee standing there with a puzzled look on her face. Lavi ignored it he didn't really want to talk to Lenalee right now, he might feel bad about blowing her off later but his had was so full of Kanda and it was driving him crazy. It was a good thing that the samurai had been locked up in his room ever since this morning. Lavi's tired feet shuffled on heading for his room, when he got there, he yawned, finally relaxing for a minute. Until he heard the door next to his click open and a thud as someone came out and crashed back into the door. Kanda's room was right next to his, Lavi froze for a minute before slowly going getting up to see Kanda with a buttoned shirt that was NOT buttoned. His long dark blue hair hung down and loose and his eyes were closed as he leaned against the door sweat pouring off him and his skin flushed as if he had a fever. Kanda opened his eyes and turned his head to meet Lavi's wide eyes,_

_ "What is it, Usagi?" He asked indifferently, voice low and husky as his dark eyes stared into the bright green of Lavi's. Lavi's hand slowly reached out resting upon the smooth skin of Kanda's cheek, hes mind blank as if in a trance. His hand trailed lightly along Kanda's feverish skin, Lavi fought for control and just barely managed to win for a split second; he opened the door to his room and closed it in a flurry, ignoring Kanda's rage as he snapped out of shock. Lavi slid down the wooden frame taking a deep breathe to calm himself, "Well that was a dumb thing to do..." he thought to himself miserably._

_ "Lavi knock it...off that...hurts you bastard!"_

_ "Can you bear with it a bit longer? And stop screaming you should be a bit more cute about it Yuu-chan!'_

_ "Don't call me- OUI what are you doing!" Kanda cried out in alarm wincing and couldn't help a small moan as Lavi entered the final stage of prep work,_

_ "Don't move around too much, I don't want you to hurt yourself here," Lavi whispered gently as he brought Kanda into a kiss then laid his hands onto his chest. He looked at Kanda's adorably flushed face and listened to his voice as he called out words in shock and pleasure of the pain._

_Just then Lavi woke up jolting up quickly he grabbed his throbbing head and groaned._

_ "What the hell kind of dream was that?" Lavi muttered massaging his temples tiredly. He sighed, as he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, ever since he realized that the friendship had been more than he first thought with Kanda. Groaning, he got up wondering how much longer he could hold himself back like this. Lavi knew that Kanda was totally in love with Allen but...maybe, I can change that. A spark lighted in he's heart and Lavi found himself thinking that for the first time, he might be able to change Kanda's mine, to be able to acually have Kanda. Lavi walked out of his room determined to change Kanda's mind._

_ "I'm sorry Allen, but I'm taking Kanda," He determined, his voice hard as he set out to the cafeteria with resolve. On the way there Lavi kept thinking of ways to get Kanda but he wasn't having any luck at the moment; he furrowed his brow in concentration and continued to contemplate… Just then he felt someone poke his forehead lightly and looked up in surprise - it was Allen, his snow white hair falling around his face untidily and an ever present smile on his face,_

_ "Hey, I've been calling your name for a while now, what were you thinking about?" He asked quietly, looking up into Lavi's face still smiling. Lavi laughed and smiled back,_

_ "Ah sorry, sorry it's nothing just thinking about what I should get for breakfast ya know." Lavi replied airily Allen nodded his head and adopted a serious expression before breaking out into a bright smile again._

_ "Lavi... you're can be so cute sometimes makes me want to kiss you!" He exclaimed. Before Lavi could even blink in surprise, Allen's lips were on his in a soft apprehensive kiss on leaving a soft minty feeling on Lavi's lips as Allen backed off and ran off quickly. Lavi just stood there confused and rather stunned,_

_ "What the hell..?" he asked himself softly in utter confusion,_

_ "Never knew you swung that way Lavi, and here I thought you were SUCH the lady-killer," a cold voice called out behind him practically dripping with venomous hatred. Lavi gulped…it was Kanda… and he what happened. Well this wasent going to end well now was it._

_"This isn't part of the plan," Lavi sobbed mentally, tensing as he waited for Mugen to slice his throat but rather heard the light footsteps of Kanda walking away, Lavi opened his eyes slowly, "Wait what?" He thought his thoughts circling around ._

_ "Kanda wait!" Lavi called out but Kanda just ignored him and just kept walking. Lavi felt part of his heart being ripped away with each stepped the excorist took...it was all over now, there was no way that Kanda would forgive him after seeing something like that. So much for my brilliant plan of seduction, Lavi thought bitterly fighting of the urge to crawl up into a corner and sob until he shriveled up into non-exsistance._

_No longer having any sort of appetite Lavi turned around and headed towards the practice room to go and bash some shite together._

_ "Stupid freaking Allen, why'd he have to go and kiss me like that, it can't be that he likes me that wouldn't be right! God that would suck. How am I going to patch things up with Kanda? I wouldnt be able to live with him hating my guts for the rest of eternity here...damn it all I'm getting nowhere with this." Lavi continued to rant frustratedly in his head, while trying to tune out Lenalee yelling at Reever over near the door._

_ "Reever-san! If you can't get him to listen to you then you're just going to have to attack him to make him listen!" Lenalee's voice echoed through the room as she yelled at Reever to get her brother to shape up with the paperwork. Reever nodded tiredly and shuffled off to see the Chief once again to try and make some more headway in the mountains of paperwork that they were assigned to do, "Chief's more likely to attack him then the other way around" Lavi thought silently. Then Lavi came to register fully what Lenalee had said: attack... that just might work! Slowly, a plan began forming inside Lavi's mind. He grinned evilly and headed out of the training room yelling a thanks to Lenalee as he burst out the door, took a quick shower and headed out to find Kanda._

_ "Yo! Kanda I gotta talk to you about something!" Lavi called out upon finally seeing Kanda roaming the halls of Headquarters,_

_ "I don't want to hear you stupid Usuagi," He said, obviously still pissed. God this guy could hold a grudge, but Lavi wasn't going to take no for an answer no. Not this time._

_ "Shut up and stop your whining." Lavi replied coldly. Kanda stopped abruptly in surprise - well that was new. Then, to make things even more bizarre, Lavi picked Kanda up by the collar and started dragging him kicking and yelling down towards his bedroom._

_ "Oui! Lavi let me down, where are we going, what the hell do you thinking you're doing? I swear to God if you don't let go right now I will kill you!" Kanda screamed indigently__but Lavi just ignored him; thankfully his room was close by. Once they got to the door Lavi kicked open the door and threw Kanda in there and then closed the door forcefully and starting walking towards him and kicked Mugen out of the way and pushed Kanda roughly onto the bed, pinning him down and making him look at him,_

_ "There is nothing between me and Allen and there never will be, you know why?" Lavi asked his eyes cold and hard as he brought his face down and met Kanda's lips with his own in an angry bruising kiss, Kanda thrashed around in surprise, his eyes closed as he tried to fight him off. Lavi let go and stared at him his eyes going soft,_

_ "…Because my thoughts have been nothing but you for a long time now. You fucking idiot" Lavi finished, seemingly on the verge of tears. Kanda's eyes widened in shock and he spluttered for something to say as Lavi looked away trying to hide his tears. Just then, the door burst open and Allen came in panting hard,_

_ "Lavi…I...wait what?" Allen asked, trailing off, his eyes wide at the scene portrayed in front of him,_

_ "I, uh…just wanted to...talk to you about earlier, but I can see that you're...busy," Allen stuttered his voice cracking strangely before taking off running from the room. Lavi looked after him in shock not really sure what to do, then he felt Kanda wriggle out from under him, slap him and storm out. Probably to go chasing after Allen...Lavi thought collapsing onto his bed. _

_ "Almost had him to" Lavi murmured softly into his pillow despretely trying to fight off the sting of tears filling in his eyes._

_The next morning Lavi found it extreamly hard to get out of bed and considered just locking himself up for a while, he was sure that nobody would care at this point. But he eventually hauled himself out of bed and trudge down to the cafiteria not even bother to look romotly happy like he usually did, it didnt seem worth the effert anymore. He sighed and enterd the cafiteria gloomily and once he got his food he set it down in a romote corner of the room and pulled out a book to look busy so nobody would come up to him and try and talk to him. Lavi ate slowly the food tasteing like ash, until he heards whisperes as the door opened and two people entered, Lavi looked up disintrestedly. Allen and Kanda had just enterd the room...walking side by side and not trying to kill each other, they acually looked, to be rather pleasent in each others company._


End file.
